My Only Wish
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: Inspired by the story "Sight for the Sore Eyes", and the story of the Zeus the Owl, Sakura was blind due to an accident, causing her attitude to slightly differ from how she was. Now, Tomoyo suddenly brings her along to her date who also brought along a familiar friend. Is this…? CoverPic: KorNaKot(Zerochan)SS ET
1. Start of a Familiar Story

"Sakura? Sakura!?" A soft voice called out to an empty room. A long raven hair is seen walking around the house looking for a certain someone. She opened doors of her own mansion, calling out a name for the nth time. Frowning, she closed the door -losing count on how many door she has already opened- wondered where her best friend/sister could be. "Honestly, its my own house and yet I couldn't find her."

"….Tomoyo?" A girl with long auburn hair that had a soft curls at the end which flows at the knee-length (just like her mother's), called out from behind scaring the daylights out of the raven haired girl called Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned around to see her best friend named Sakura holding some lilies and roses, assuming taken from the garden. A giant golden fluffy dog -a mixed of a Great Pyreness and Golden Retriever stood by her best friend, looking at her curiously. "…What's wrong?"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura who had her head tilted to one side, confused. ' ...It must be the flowers that slightly covers her face, make her look even cuter!' She sighed, ' I wish I brought my camera with me….' Sakura squeaked her usual trademark.

"Hoe?"

"No wonder I can't find you. You were at the hidden flower garden, which still surprises me seeing the fact you're blind."

That's right. Sakura is blind, but she wasn't born with blindness rather she had an "accident" that caused her to be blind in a young age. By the request of Tomoyo, Sakura now walks with her eyes closed. At first Sakura was confused as to why she had to close her eyes when she couldn't even see, what made the difference?

Tomoyo giggled as she replied that it gave Sakura a mysterious and matured look. Sakura suddenly felt like dropping to the floor at the unexpected answer. The truth was that because of the accident, her eyes that was healed from the damage but the blindness is still there; has been said to pull one's stare and get lost within. It was dangerous to keep her eyes open for everyone and herself to see.

" Haha, its actually pretty easy once you get used to it. You trust your eyes too much, that's probably why most of the time you get lost in the maze."

"Easy for you to say." Tomoyo shrugged. Grabbing some flowers to help Sakura, they both walked to the living room, probably to replace the wilted flowers in the center table.

Sakura smiled. " So, what's up? Why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?" Her friend suddenly froze causing Sakura to be a few steps ahead of her, before dropping the flowers she held. Tomoyo squealed, this time scaring the daylights out of her, as Tomoyo grabbed her, turned the poor girl around to face her and shook her hard.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh, Sakura! You got to come with me! My crush-! T-Those photography skills-!"

"Hoe!? T-Tomoyo, the f-flowers…?"

"Who cares about flowers-!?" the hyper girl gripped Sakura's arms slightly harder.

"I-I do-!?" she squeaked a reply while wincing at the power of the grip Tomoyo had on her arms.

" Cause I don't! Now listen to me Sakura-" Tomoyo let go of Sakura who was now sporting a spinning headache, as the raven haired girl twirled around in happiness. "He asked me out for lunch! Tomorrow at Black Cat Café, 3:00pm in the afternoon! Which reminds me I need to look for clothes for me to wear and you are going with me as well. I know that's a lunch date, but I feel like I'm going to die if I sat there alone….Sakura! Are you even listen- What are you doing on the floor?"

"…. Hoe." Sakura is now sitting on the floor leaning on the hallway wall, surrounded with the flower she got from the garden while Kero approached her worried.

" I- I am listening… Go on. God, Tomoyo when you're like this… it feels like the world is going to end." she groaned. Tomoyo giggled.

* * *

" Haha, I'm glad you finally found a chance to talk to your ideal photographer… but are you sure? I mean…. You know" Sakura said as she walked towards the center table of the living room, prepared some tea for her and Tomoyo. Tomoyo thanked her as she reached for the tea and brought it to her lips, a satisfied smile appeared on her creamy white skin. On the other hand, Sakura smiled and sat on the opposite sofa, just in front of Tomoyo. Kero entered the room and made himself comfortable by lying near Sakura's feet.

"Sakura, really. At this rate, you'd become the perfect wife…... Ah, I'm so jealous on who'd become your lover." Tomoyo placed a free hand on her cheeks trying to calm her excited nerves. Sakura almost spitted out her tea at what she said. Kero growled at the word lover, as his owner coughed a bit, while patting the beast to calm down. Tomoyo tighten her grip on the teacup's handle. Even though she know that Kero who she and her mother bought for Sakura is mix breed of two giant dogs, but it feels like she gave her best friend a lion.

"Tomoyo…. I thought we discussed that no one would like to marry a blind woman. And besides, I couldn't do exactly what I used to do, right? " Still stroking the beast's fur, Kero stopped growling but underneath Sakura's hand, she can feel the tense muscles.

" but Sakura…! Surely you must be kidding! There has been some breakthroughs about curing people who were blind-"

"Tomoyo." Sakura's mysterious aura suddenly disappeared and a sad ice chilling aura replaced it, "I do not want to bother you and Aunt Sonomi for anything else. Both of you has been kind enough for me to live in your home, taking care of someone like me. Plus, you even gave me Kero to help me walk around the town I can't impose on both of you even further."

"Both Sakura, its my fault that-"

" It is no one's fault. It just so happened things came in rapid succession that caused me to be who I am." Her stroking stopped and instead unconsciously gripped the furry beast causing to turn its head towards Sakura in worry.

"Sakura-"

"Let's just drop it and stop, okay?" A strained smile.

A heavy silence ensured between the two, only the sound of teacups hitting/lifting from their partnered saucers is echoes in the silent room. Sakura sighed and smiled, the depressing atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit, she once again pat Kero's fur, assuring the beast that she was now fine. "So, why am I included in is this date of yours…?"

Tomoyo made an apologetic smile as she placed her teacup back and grinned. "Well Sakura, I might just die due to "fangasm" because I heard that not only is he skilled in photography but he's quite the devilish young man." Tomoyo air quoted by moving her fingers, causing Sakura to giggle. Kero snorted and returned back to his sleeping form.

"And besides….I think it's more of a business lunch rather than a casual launch."

"….A business lunch huh?" Sakura's eyebrows rose up. Tomoyo nodded her head as she reached for some cookies on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose you can guess why I have to bring you there"

"… Here I thought it was a "date". Is this about the new line of clothes you were busy about these past few weeks?"

" Yup. Everything I do for clothing is usually made for you in mind, but apparently, everyone _loves_ your clothing style." Tomoyo rolled her eyes on that fact, on the other hand Sakura giggled. " So? Are you in? Because I'm not going to take a "no" for answer."

Sakura sighed, "Why do you even bother asking?" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue cutely, earning a snort from Sakura and a grunt from Kero before both girls laugh.

* * *

**[Somewhere]**

"Hey, my beloved cute model Syaoran-!?" A young dark blue haired man with glasses stepped into a room when suddenly a small knife lodged itself at the wall behind him. The man paused before sighing, "Honestly, can I walk into this penthouse without being thrown by any sharp object?"

Looking at a man with messy chocolate hair named Syaoran, sitting on a black couch near to the wall sized mirror; his deep yet bright amber eyes flashed dangerously. He scoffed then looked away to watch the scenery from the window, somehow finding much more interesting than the dark blue haired man. "I worry for your social skills, Syaoran. You can't gain any relationship at this rate when you keep throwing knife at them."

He scoffed without looking back. He felt his companion approached him, as his urge to throw another knife at him grew. Nonetheless, this companion of his... is undeniably his best friend and his close cousin. So he had to let that commit of his slide even though he prayed to the heavens the day where Eriol was exchanged with some foreign alien and he had every right to stab a sword between his eyes.

"That hurts, my adorable Syaoran-"

A sharp dangerous glare from the boy, caused Eriol the dark blue hair man to laugh. Syaoran looked at his friend, with his eyebrows raised. Eriol now chuckling, waved his hand to Syaoran's lack of reaction as he sat down in front of him. Syaoran flicked a small knife at smirking Eriol but he managed to casually catch the flying sharp object with his two fingers.

"Too bad, I'm afraid you're a tad bit late. You see, I have a "date" with a girl. So I am clearly not gay, thank you very much" Eriol grinned at the annoyed face his cousin is displaying as he placed the knife in one of the few tables in the penthouse.

"… tsk." Syaoran once again looked out at the scenery, trying to distract himself in killing his friend.  
"So? What does this date of yours has to do with me?" a monotone voice finally came out from his voice.

"Well you know, this and that. Business as usual." Syaoran threw a glare at him, snarling.

"Haha okay, okay. Slow down, dude. You see I proposed a project with a "fashion designer" who is now being known worldwide for her simple yet elegant designs, but what interested me is the way the model of her clothes is so beautifully captured."

An eyebrow was raised.

"Surprisingly, she is the one who shot her model. So one day, I messaged her about a collaboration. Well, she accepted thus I have a date with her at 3 o' clock today in Black Cat Café."

"…...What does this have to do with me?" After a long period of pregnant silence. Eriol fidgets. Syaoran scoffs at the action.

"She is coming with a friend, and it is rude of me, not to bring mine as well." Eriol smiled as he fixed his slightly falling glasses. " In conclusion, I'm bringing you along for the ride. Be glad, you have something to do and this is the perfect time to expand your tiny little world."

Syaoran stared hard at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Syaoran, your choice of words, do you mind?" The only thing that replied to Eriol to his statement was another knife flying passed him, and this time there a small scratch on his cheek. "Guess you don't. Really, is it a bad thing to do?"

" Oh its no problem." His voice dipped in sarcasm, " Introduce me to a normal average citizen, as what… a professional assassin. "Here is my business card, call me when you need someone dead" " Syaoran rolled his eyes at the situation he imagined.

Eriol sighed and shook his head. He was reminded that Syaoran, the Li Syaoran his cousin was born a leader of an old house of assassin which rules the underground. Many feared the member of the Li Clan, for they are ruthless, merciless and will follow the contract right to the letter. By the mercy of Gods, he managed to befriend his long out-of-the-family-tree cousin and is free to come in and out of the family unscathed.

"Come on, Syaoran. It's not like Auntie has something in mind for you lately." Eriol mentioning Syaoran's mother who he recall giving Syaoran a window of freedom to do what he wants before binding him again to the duties of his clan. The messy chocolate haired man sighed and scratched his head before standing up. 'It was better do something than nothing' he thought

"…They touch me and I'd kill you for putting me in this date of yours. Deal?" His bright amber eyes turned into slits due to the excitement of finally having the right to put a knife into his annoying cousin. Eriol grinned, standing up then patting his beloved cousin's shoulder as he said "Deal. Who knows her friend might expand your social links by 1 and actually change your life." A pun from a psp game he recently played named "Persona 3: FES".

Syaoran smirked. He walked towards the exit of his penthouse, praying for the first time in his entire life put together that the friend of his date would throw themselves upon him.

* * *

Notice I didn't put alot of description of the setting, since I invite/encourage readers' imagination to do the job. Not sure if I have time to continue, but lately I have to write this down and get it out of my head.

Edited: Did not like Syaoran's attitude as an assassin so I changed it.


	2. Windy Card I

**Chapter 1: Windy Card.**

(T/N: Tomoyo's abit OOC but it will be explained in the later chapters)

* * *

[Insert soft humming]

[The sounds of birds chirping and trees' leaves dancing with the soft breezes]

A cheery light auburn haired girl hummed as she slowly watering the flower that seemed to bloom beautifully underneath the afternoon sunlight. She wore a spaghetti strap, flowing, white lacy dress that ends just above her knees, her hair tied into a high ponytail while two tiny loose locks framed her face and simple flip flops adorned her feet.

She lifts the watering can, and used her free hand to feel the soft petals of the flower, she smiled satisfactorily.

"They seemed watered enough." Kero barked in approval. The girl giggled, "I wonder when Tomoyo will be finished with her sudden meeting with the other designers. It feels like its kind of past 3 o'clock...? or was it around 4 o'clock. What do you think Kero?"

Kero barked in reply. Sakura nodded, "Well, I finished the changing the flowers, watered the garden, washed the laundry... what am I forgetting? Hmm..." as she wondered out aloud her thoughts, she approached the garden table and placed the watering can on top of it.

[A loud panicked shrill far away]

Sakura jumped at the voice and looked at the mansion in worry and fright. "Tomoyo!?" She and Kero immediately ran through the maze, turning left and right as if on auto pilot, and as soon as she reached for the stairs, the garden doors that connects the mansion to the back garden burst opened. She stopped, and a familiar voice,but is now in the soprano level.

"What do think you are doing Sakura!?"

"Huh? I... um... Watering the Garden?" In additional, Sakura waved the watering can that was in her hand, fogotten, up.

"Sakura. I was looking for you for the past 30 mins! Have you forgotten what day is it today!?"

"...What day is it today?" Sakura looked at Kero, who whined in protest.

"SAKURA! Its the day when we met up with Erio Hirigazawa and his friend!" Tomoyo faced palm. Her headache seemed to be growing even stronger.

"Oh! Was it today?" She looked at Kero, who layed on the ground and covering his face with his paws.

"Dammit, Sakura! Come! We got to hurry!"

"Ah- Tomoyo!?"

Tomoyo grabbed a bewildered Sakura as they disppeared inside the mansion. Kero released a sigh (more like a snort) then followed his two mistresses.

* * *

[Café noises; sound of coffee grinders, and shouts from the café crew]  
[Loud whispers from the crowd]

"They are late." A certain blazing amber eyes boy angrily muttered. He was with Eriol in the Black Cat Cafe and with his bad karma, they were placed on a table in the center where everyone, and every eye in that Cafe was piercing through is skull, including a certain body part of his.

"A hour late. Can I kill you?" He glared at a boy who was calming sipping his tea in the midst of a pissed off deadly assassin and probably hundred curious glances in his way. He smiled at his companion, this caused the chatters around to increase.

"Nope. You made a deal with me that I will allow you to kill me when Tomoyo's friend flirts and throws herself literally at you and the possibility of dragging you to the nearest love hotel-"

"Let me change the terms-"

"No can do"

"...trk" The chocolate messy hair (can be mistaken as bedhead) sat up straight. The raven blue haired still continued as if his life wasn't a bargaining chip. The nosy crowd slowly started to simmer down to a few whispers.

"Language, my dear cousin. Please do watch-"

"F*ck you"

"No thanks, I don't swing that way."

[Combination of clattering of plates and silverware.]  
[Tea being sipped]  
[A hand slamming down on a table, angrily]  
[Increase of whispers around them]

The gentleman still continued drinking his tea. Ignoring the blood lust emitted from his companion. "This is a good blend. I should have discovered this place earlier. Would you like scones, dear cousin? I heard its their bestseller!"

"...Are you even listening to-"

[A chime ringing]  
[Increase of loud whispers]

Tge two girls entered the café causing a fuss, earning the attention of two certain people. The elegant girl with the similar color, but of pure black and an auburn haired girl. Nothing special about the two, but was striking about the elegant girl was her hourglass body that was obvious to purple maxi dress she was wearing. Her shoes were a lilac colored wedge as her hair was tied into a bun, with two short curls framing her face, accompanied by a native weaved large bag.

A pair of blue eyes watched her in curiosity, on the other hand….

What caught the deadly assassin's eye was the girl behind the elegant girl. She looked like a modest gypsy. Wearing a pale pink summer chiffon dress with a V neckline inlaid with white lace, her long sleeves were see-through revealing slender arms and the dress lands a few inches above her knees. Accented with white lolita doll and has a lot of straps. Her auburn hair was tied into a high ponytail slowly curling at the ends, matched with a small white shoulder bag.

In fact, she looked like she didn't even know what she was dolled up for. The raven hair beauty, looked around until she found the face she was looking for. She smiled and pulled her friend along who was definitely confused at her surroundings. As soon as they approached the table, the elegant girl said,

"Hi! I'm so sorry for being so late! I still hope that we were about to catch you guys even the large possibility of you both are gone by the time we arrive…."  
The raven blue haired boy stood up , "Please don't be. I'm sure that you have a good reason, you don't look like the type to be late on purpose." A gentle smile appeared on his face. "And, yes, It's finally a pleasure to meet the famous Tomoyo Daidouji."

There was a slight flush appeared on the creamy white skin of hers.

"Oh my, Oh my. I should say so myself. It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous photographer, Eriol Hirigazawa!" She softly giggled. "As promised I brought my one and only model as well as the cutest, best friend, Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's hand to let her know that she should step a bit closer.  
"Um…." On a closer look, the both boys noticed that she had her eyes closed, as well a small silver rod attached to her other hand.

'….Blind?' The word appeared in both boy's thoughts. Unconsciously, a pair of amber eyes went up and down on the figure of Sakura, who was obviously nervous.  
'She reminds me of a fluffy ball hamster my sister had before….' he thought as he watched Sakura, who is utter nervous between two foxes of similar breeds.

"Sakura, the gentleman's voice on your left is Eriol Hirigazawa. The one I told you about, remember?" Tomoyo softly said, as Sakura pondered it for awhile until she smiled.  
"I remember now! The one you were so fussy about his photographs, and self-proclaimed his #1 fan-"  
"Hohoho~ What are you saying, Sakura?"  
"Nothing, Tomoyo. So please stop squeezing my hand!"  
"Really, now?" Eriol laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, the one sitting on the same table, across me… is my beloved adorably cute-"  
"…. I'll kill you." An angry retort, slightly scarring Tomoyo and earning a curious attention from Sakura.  
"Hoe?"  
"-cussing, irritated, grumpy and always got his brief in a knot-"

A peanut was flicked in Eriol's head. Tomoyo assumed it was their way of friendship, which relieved her. Sakura on the other hand, was confused.  
"Ignoring my dear cousin's whines, let me introduce you to Syaoran Li." Tomoyo let a small gasp and looked at Syaoran who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…. ?"  
"…." This earned her a glare from the chocolate hair boy. Tomoyo laughed nervously, as she waved the idea of him being part of the main family.  
"I mean, other than Sakura. I'm not blind to the fact that there a lot of Li's out there and among the Li's there wasn't any coming from the main family."

"….." Syaoran lost interest.  
"Well, let's not start talking about the latest news, please sit down. I'm sure it must be tiring to be standing around. Sakura…?"  
"Hoe!?" Eriol took of her hand, which surprised her at the sudden different hand that was grasping hers.  
"If I may?" Sakura couldn't be even more confused than she was before. Tomoyo giggled and whispered to Sakura,  
"He's offering a hand, to help you to a chair."

Sakura couldn't do anything but nodded dumbly. She felt her hand tug towards left after 1-2 steps she was stopped. 'Oh! He must be guiding me to a chair!' she thought as she felt that she was between a chair and table. She blushed in appreciation. Then another hand replaced Eriol's hand, her hand twitched at the electricity as someone held it. It was slightly rougher than Eriol's, not to mention it was also slighter bigger.

The feeling felt like time stop yet it gave her a sense of safety and a strong sense of connection.. 'why….? That wasn't a simple static connection was it…?' Her blush grew stronger.

Outside, Eriol gave a communicative glance at Syaoran who was looking at the girl with incredible curiosity. 'Hold her hand, dear cousin'

Syaoran replied with a glare 'why should I?'  
' I got to push the chair beside she might be nervous when my hand would let go of hers.' Eriol had to fight the grin, it was difficult to keep up the poker face of his, when Syaoran sighed and moved to hold her hand. True to his word, Eriol pushed the chair, startling Sakura and unconsciously squeezing Syaoran's hand.

"Thank you…." Sakura smiled at the person who was holding her hand.  
Syaoran didn't realize he was staring at Sakura when Eriol cleared his throat. He let go of her hand immediately, but as soon as he does, there was a twinge of pain in his chest.

"Would you like to order anything? Food or perhaps some tea...? It will be on me."  
"Heaven's no. I should pay the bill! I was late for an hour, it would be a bad for me if you pay for the bill."  
'...Damn right-!?' Syaoran thought then flinched when Eriol kicked his shin from underneath the table.  
"...hoe?"  
"True, but my principles would not allow it. Please, I insist." Tomoyo looked around the table for some backup but the dangerous man looked bored, while her bestfriend looked confused. Sakura felt the desperate glance on her and randomly spoke the first thing that came out from her mind,

"...Split the bill?"

* * *

The group ordered the food and while waiting the two famous people proceeded to their original intention. The other two remaining simply poked at their food or took a nap, which Syaoran did exactly. Sakura being easily bored, poked at Syaoran.

"Hey... Are you bored?" Sakura asked.  
"..." Syaoran woke up and stared at the blind girl, debating whether he should reply or not. He figured it wouldn't hurt, might as well pass time. "... You could tell?"  
"Hehe, will it was quite obvious from the mood around you, even **I **can tell. Doesn't that prove something?" He could the the laughter in her words, and he smirked.  
" That bad huh?"  
"Yup! So, wanna go somewhere?" She thread her fingers together on her lap, in a hopeful gesture. An eyebrow is raised in response.  
"With you...?" Sakura frowned, and pouted which cause him to become uncomfortable for some reason. "Well-"  
"Honestly, even though I'm like this that doesn't stop me from being bored. I'm quite bored, I don't understand the realm of their world-" She pointed to the pair who was having a deep discussion with each other.

"and you're awfully bored, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" Deep inside, a silent laughter erupted within him which sounded like a snicker, surprised Sakura. "What? Was I wrong? Did I say something funny?"  
Syaoran waved his hand and stood up, causing the two busy bodies to turn their attention to him before he whispered into the auburn girl's ear.

Sakura blushed at the contact but later, she stifled a giggled. She coughed and straighten her sitting position, immediately placing a poker face.

"... Are you going out?" Eriol asked.  
"...Toilet." The chocolate haired man walked towards the bathroom. As soon as he turned around the corner, the two shrugged and continued on with their discussion. 10 minutes has passed, Sakura smiled and called out to a waitress passing by,

"Excuse me, could you please guide me to the bathroom? As you can I'm in a bind..." she waved her silver stick to the waitress. The waitress understood the meaning, and nodded.  
"Understood, This way miss." She offered a hand towards Sakura, who in turn accepted it gratefully. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, surprised.

"Sakura, are you going to the bathroom?" Tomoyo's curious voice startled her.

Sakura waved it off, and giggled. "Please continue with your discussion, I don't want to bother you both."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not a bother."  
Eriol spoke up, "If Tomoyo can't, maybe I can." Sakura shook her head softly,  
"Nope. Thanks for the thought Eriol, but as you can see Tomoyo has been waiting for this day to finally speak with her idol. I wouldn't want to interrupt her moment of happi-"

"SAKURA-! YOU-!"  
Sakura laughed as she nodded to the waitress to move. The waitress smiled and guided the blind Sakura away from the table. As soon as Sakura reached the bathroom door, she squeezed the waitress' hand and whispered,  
"Oh better yet, can you please guide me to the door?"  
"Eh?" said the confused waitress.

"Hehe, I just wanted to leave them alone. I'm pretty sure you noticed that other guy and me were quite bored while they talked away as if it was only the two of them." Sakura smiled and put a finger on her lips, "it's a secret" motion.

"Oh! I see. I understand miss, I'll guide you to the entrance without them noticing, hehe!" For some reason, the waitress started to feel kinda sneaky.  
"Thank you!"  
Without the two chatter boxes noticing, she and the waitress managed to arrive at the entrance. Sakura release her grip from her guide, and nodded her head in direction, when a familiar person took hold of her hand. Syaoran.

"Thanks." he said to the waitress who just stood there blushing. It was the same feeling when one sees a famous actor or model. Sakura smiled softly at the feeling of her fingers that was tightly weaved with his strong yet gentle fingers.

'It is as if...' she thought as she cheeks reddened.

Syaoran tugged at the hand that he never seemed to noticed how tight his hold was on hers, and placed it in his coat pocket. It just seeemed so natural to him. "So where do you want to go, princess?" which cause Sakura's blush to deepen further.  
Sakura pouted, "I'm not a princess, but I do want to go to the park!"  
"...why'd ya want to go to the park?"  
"Well... cause the breeze is nice. Besides I don't want to go home right away. It has been awhile since I walked on my own and its not like I can go window shopping in my condition, right? "  
"..." Syaoran silent agreed, and Sakura giggled as if she just heard a reply.  
"To the park!"

* * *

It was night by the time, they have finished walking around the park, the hot yet dangerous man was smirking while a tired angel like woman held to his arm like how couples do. Surprisingly, Syaoran doesn't mind her holding on to his arm like that.

"That was fun despite you having this grumpy aura!" A snort came from Syaoran who thought everything was just troublesome. Sakura blew a rasperberry at him, "Admit it, Li-"  
"Syaoran."  
"Huh?"  
"Call me Syaoran."  
"Oh...! Syaoran huh..." Sakura whispered his name softly over and over again, somehow very happy that it just rolls off her tongue. On the other hand, Syaoran loved the way she pronounced his name. "You'll be Syao, from now on. Your name just fits the image I have of you. You can also call me Sakura."  
"...huh!? Image-" That caught him off guard. Sakura laughed.

"Admit it, Syao. You enjoyed this day as much as I did!" Sakura teased.  
"..." Normally, he'd be killing off Sakura for such actions against him, but deep down inside he didn't mind her constant teasing. "... Right. You constantly tripping and I would constantly catch you-" A sentences filled with sarcasm.

'I never been a chatter box even to my family, yet I'm chatting with her just like a normal person' he paused in thought.

Sakura blushed bright red, "Wha-! How rude. It's not like I was born this way! Even a millimeter change in what I used to know can be critical for a blind like me."  
"..." he shook his head in amusement.  
"No I wasn't" Emerald eyes glared at amused amber eyes.  
"...Was"  
"Wasn't!"

"...Was"  
"Wasn't!"

"...Was"  
".Wasn't!"

"Wasn't."  
"Was-AH! You tricked me!"  
'Are we going to go through that bicker again?' An eyebrow was raised.  
"You're impossible."  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment. I feel like I'm arguing to a child."  
"That child must be you, then"

"URGH SYAORAN!" Sakura huffed and released her hold his arms and crossed it across her chest, puffing up her cheeks.

He snickered as he saw Sakura as a bird with its feathers all ruffled.  
'Ah...she's angry. Hmm how should I settle this...' He grinned the he hugged her body against his, and nuzzled his nose on her hair, smelling cherry blossoms. Sakura stiffened but at the sudden affectionate but later relaxed. Hating for the fact, her annoyance to Syaoran just simply disappeared with a simple gesture from him.

"How did you...?" She rarely calm down when she was mad yet he managed it for a few seconds.  
"..." Words doesn't need to be said, as Sakura somehow understood Syaoran clear as a day.

Syaoran felt slightly proud that he was able to tame such a feisty girl into this cute submissive form of hers. They stayed in that position for a while, feeling quite comfortable with him constantly stroking her silky hair.

[RING RING] [RING RING]

Sakura pulled away slightly and turned around her back facing from Syaoran who wanted to throw the phone to the nearest fountain, yet he doesn't let go Sakura from his arms.

"This ringtone...Hello? Oh, Tomoyo! What's up-"  
"AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY THAT TO ME!?" Sakura flinched at the volume of Tomoyo's shrill. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Unconciously, Sakura leaned into Syaoran who went back into holding her tight as before.

"Tomoyo, right what's up?"

"Is Li with you?"  
Sakura smiled, "hmm... Maybe? Why?"  
"URGH! Give him the phone."  
Sakura pondered, "I wonder if he's going to talk to you..." she mumbled. Noting that they were numerous of people claiming to be in the entertainment industry tried recruiting him and girls picking him up in the afternoon, he just brushed them off and continued to tug her along.

"And why is he not going to talk to me? It's late, I need to pick you up and you are not helping." An irritated voice.  
Sakura moved her head up and handed her phone to Syaoran. He growled, 'and I was in a nice position.' he thought.

"...what ?" A grumpy reply.  
" where are you-"

[Phone snapped close]  
Sakura's ears perked up, 'I knew it.' as she felt her phone in her hand again. "Syao. I don't think she'll like tha-"

"...do you think I care?" A snort.  
"..." Sakura sighed. Normally, she'd be freaking out the way Syaoran gave out some possessiveness and the way he hugs her so tightly, not to mention this is her first meeting this man. Yet, it she isn't it, in fact it makes her happy that someone likes her to that extent. "She's going to call again you know? ...and how will I get home?"

"We'll manage."  
"Manage you say..." Sakura sighed. 'Talking to him is impossible.'

A familiar ringtone interrupted the moment. It was Tomoyo's.

"Told you, Syao." Sakura tapped his arm as a sign to let go, and he reluctantly lets go as he stepped back to buy some drinks. Sakura picked her phone up, "Hell-"

"Li. Now." Sakura jumped at the deadly voice. She wondered where Syaoran went as she tried searching his presence. Silence. She was worried for a few seconds until she heard a faint clunking of cans in a vendo machine somewhere near. Relief washed over her.

"Sorry, he's kinda busy buying a drink in a vending-oh!" Hot steel meets her slightly cold right cheek. She took the offending steel with her right hand and offered her phone in the left hand. "Please, be kind to her. She's just worried."

"...hmpf." Syaoran took the pink flip phone and gently placed it near his ear (just like how L from Death Note would hold phones except he held it at the middle not at the top) "what." He opened his black coffee can with one hand, then took a sip.

"You better not put this phone down, Li or I'm suing you for the fines in my phone bill." Tomoyo serious tone, made him snicker. "So. Where are you?"  
"By a lake"  
"Dammit Li!" If he listened closely, he can hear a hand slamming down on the table, and his annoying cousin's voice faintly. There were still in the cafe, he sighed tiredly. That caused another fit from Tomoyo.  
"...By a park, couple blocks down." He snapped the phone shut and handed back to Sakura. Sakura laughed softly,

"You know Syao, you could have at least TRIED to be nice."  
"...as if." Another sip from his coffee. Silence between them, yet it was not the awkward silence but it was a silence that both of them were simply enjoying their presences.

* * *

_She stood there her pale pink gypsy like dress now dyed into a silvery color due to the moonlight shining down her. I stood behind her, watching the soft breeze dance around her as if comforting her in her unknown sorrow with her hands holding the drink I bought her. She stepped 3-4 steps forward, twirling in between, humming a song that mysteriously match the scenery, enjoying the cool night breeze. My heart suddenly increased in tempo… when it does, I knew somewhere in me alarms were ringing off the hook._

_A gust of wind caught has both off guard, I closed my eyes for second, only to see her hair long hair fan around her like wings, ribbon that tied her half ponytail came loose. I held my breath as she stopped, trying to hold down her hair with one of her small yet soft hands. She moved her head toward me and gave a nervous smile but that wasn't the reason I held my breath and I definitely felt my cheek rise in temperature. She slowly opened her eyes, honestly not be cliché but…._

_My eyes met a never ending green starry space._


	3. Windy Card II

Recap:

* * *

_A gust of wind caught has both off guard, I closed my eyes for second, only to see her hair long hair fan around her like wings, ribbon that tied her half ponytail came loose. I held my breath as she stopped, trying to hold down her hair with both of her hands. She moved her head toward me and gave a nervous smile but that wasn't the reason I held my breath and I definitely felt my cheek rise in temperature. She slowly opened her eyes, honestly not be cliché but…._

_My eyes met a never ending green starry space._

* * *

Continuation*:

I watched her until suddenly a crack appeared behind her like a glass shattered and everything time and spaced frozen then became black. By the time I came to my senses, everything was beyond 10m around me is endless black, and the sound of soft ripples of water echoed around. The only thing that was illuminating was small dots similar to fireflies came floating up below me.

[Sakura's Magic Circle appeared]  
[The sound of strong wind filled the timeless space]

'I am the **Windy.**'  
'I am the 1st card who she captured. Are you the one who will be to right the wrongs of fate?'  
A very booming, female voice echoed in his head, causing me to flinch. I held my head due to the massive splitting headache before I looked up to see the wind forming in front of me into a winged woman looking down.

I stared at a ghostly figure of a harpy-like woman appeared before me, her winged arms stretched large and wide suddenly asking to fix something that should be impossible to fix.

"….the wrongs of Fate….?"  
What is going on? Time stopped and a ghostly figure of a harpy-like woman appeared before me, her winged arms stretched large and wide suddenly asking to fix something that should be impossible to fix. BS. Another wave of massive headache hit me as I kneeled down the floor, grasping my skull, something I will never be caught doing.

What the f*ck.  
'Will you be the one who will save her from the shackles of the void?'  
'Answer, chosen one'

I gritted my teeth and glared at the figure, "Who's 'her'…!?" Suddenly, the pain increased sharply, as well as a sharp tone rang in my ears. (similar as to when you put a mic in front of a speaker). A flash of a young jolly short bobbed auburn hair flashed in my head.

'Answer!'

The ghostly woman's voice echoed. A sharp pain, and an image of the angelic smile and the same girl jumping flashed again in my head. Whatever! Just have to stop the pain-

"I….. accept. I'll do what you want."  
' I am Windy, the spirit of wind who controls and creates endless of whirlwinds. You who will save her shall be my master. In exchange, break this contract and your life shall be mine.'

The ghostly woman crosses her hands and slowly dissolved into ropes of powerful winds. Suddenly, I reached my hand up and formed in a position as if I was holding a talisman. Words appear in my head, as I said them out loud…

_" I, Syaoran Li, summon the powers of the sun, moon, and stars! O Card, hear my voice, draw the power of my shadow and transform in the name of your mistress! Yin Yang Star Card!"_

The gust of wind gathered faster then everything fell silent. After a few seconds, everything back to normal, the fountain resumed its water dance, the chirping of crickets in the night echoed around me. Ah, it's over. I put my hand down, to see a card with a golden magic circle against a white background with pink linings.

A golden magic circle had some familiar Chinese symbols that I usually use in my talisman instead of the typical rune patterns, and there was a huge star in the middle color in between a solid yellow and white. I noticed that there are two small circles on the star, it was a small image of a sun and a moon. It was kind of thrilling. There was a surge of power inside me.

All came back to me when a soft tug on my sleeve snapped me back. "Are you Syaoran?" she softly called out.  
Sakura. That's right... I was- I was here in this park, accompanying her until her annoying friend picks her up.

"Are you?"  
"...yea." my voice betrays me. confused and tired.  
"Syao? What's wrong? I been trying to call you out and you didn't reply."  
"...where is she?"  
"She?" She asked, then her mouth formed a small 'o' and she smiled. "You mean Tomoyo? If I'm right...hmm... she'd be here any moment-"

[Car horn]

"Now."

From a far, Sakura and I heard an annoyed voice called out. "SAKURA! We got to go, traffic is going to be a pain in the butt if we get caught up in it!"  
"Okay! I'm coming!"  
Sakura immediately rushes over to the voice before stopping and turning around to face me. "...Um it might be bold of me but... will I see you again?"

"...why?"  
'Of course, we'll be seeing each other- wait...we will?' That thought stopped me. 'I don't want to see you cause I think it will be troublesome, plus what just happened? How did I receive a card? Why does its circle remind me of something that I shouldn't have forgotten about?'

I glance at the card in my hand, 'I need to investigate this...'

"Why? Is there a reason not to?"  
"..." She caught me there. I can sense worry in her voice.  
"...is there?" her voice trembles.  
"SAKURA!? What's the hold up?" Another series of car honking.  
"...no. I'll see you around" She might have answers to this. Her frown that was there turned into a huge grin. Ah, she's relieved. That's good- wait. Why am I relieved?

I watched her say her goodbye and walked towards the car that was parked in the streets. She entered the car while continuously saying "sorry" and the car drives away after 2 mins. Another mild breeze blew by, the sound of trees' leave rustling and next thing I knew I was walking down back to the café, calling my annoying cousin about what just happened. After all, anything magical goes through him.

...Today is totally not my day.

* * *

Deep down below, a girl sits in a chair, her neck, feet and wrists were bound to a chair. She adorns all the pretty silver accessories that frames her short bobbed auburn hair and white, pale doll face as her white gown similar to a wedding gown had its ends torn. n fact, she looked like a chained angel.

The sound of her chains moving filled the silent dead space, for once, it felt like an eternity. If one would observe closely, her eyes twitch as well her cold fingers.

"…..."

* * *

A/N:  
Please review, any suggestions would be fine. The way the story goes it is going to follow the combination plot of one of their movies, mixed with the main story with a cup of slice of reality and a pinch of Shin Megami Tensei (I just love them). If there still some inconsistencies, it will all be explained as the story progress.  
If there is anyone willing to become the beta/editor then please PM me :)


End file.
